The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for measuring gas flow. More particularly, the invention is related to methods and apparatus for measuring gas flow volume and rate.
The ability to measure very small gas flow rates and/or gas volumes (such as, e.g., gas accumulations and consumptions) can be important in many applications. For example, such abilities can be important in investigations concerning biological and/or chemical reactions. Other applications can readily be imagined.
In measuring small gas flow volumes or rates, the challenge is to measure gas production or consumption on a continuous basis and/or in very small increments with the resulting measurements falling within acceptable accuracy and precision limits.